


want, need and deserve

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: mammon realises what he deserves.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	want, need and deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/gifts).



> once again, this is dedicated to @mammon-chan on tumblr (@cosmea on ao3!) because i love her. her writing is absolutely amazing so y’all should def check her out if you haven’t already!

sometimes the people you want are incapable of giving you what you deserve.

of course, time and time again, mammon has to learn this the hard way. one would think that after five thousand years of living he would have stopped falling for those unable to give him the love he not only wants, but  _ needs _ with every fibre of his being. but alas, he has not, because sometimes changing yourself takes more effort than just living through it.

being the avatar of greed doesn’t have any perks, if he ever had to be honest. because of his uncontrollable need for money, nobody trusts him with anything. often he steals and often he spends, trying to fill the emptiness within his heart with cash.

it doesn’t work. it never has. but it’s easier to keep on going then to admit you have a problem.

then he met you. oh god, he met  _ you _ . within seconds of making eye contact he was sent spiralling down into a void of nothingness, the walls of the house around him screaming reminders of his wretched past. scarce touches and soft voices, your eyes set a fire ablaze in his heart, burning him alive from the inside out. a rare breed of human you are, an odd occurrence to those who know you. time goes on and his riches become second to you, your existence drowning his thoughts in  _ wants _ and  _ needs _ for you.

but he doesn’t deserve you.

late nights, melodic laughs and rain kissing your bodies he knows he’s in deep and so are you, but you’re both thriving within the gardens of desire. his fingers ache as much as his heart does and your smile is as tired as your soul, your minds weighed down by such a depraved world. scorching hot silences and cold conversations, he drowns in a swarm of admiration for a broken soul. desperately he holds onto your words, your touch, your lips-- unable to get enough of it. he wants more, he  _ needs  _ more.

path lit by the skies as though god is showing you the way to salvation, he realises he is not meant to follow you. tears turn into sobs as the light sky turns dark, waves of insecurities and hopelessness crashing and destroying his peace of mind. scratchy throats and stinging eyes, your wrathful screams bounce off the walls and into his heart.

familiar insults and looks are passed his way, a reminder of who he is and who he always will be.

_ greedy scum. _

sometimes the people you want are not the people you deserve.


End file.
